Broken Plans
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: Slowly, they both started to fall for each other. Then once they had formalized their plans, everything was ruined. NaomiL


I had this crazy idea that Naomi and L belonged together, and now I'm stubbornly thinking that they had something going on when they worked together. I know this doesn't really relate to the novel _Death Note: Another Note The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases _but it kind of does. I twisted it a little so B never encounters Naomi but the real L does. And there are a few other changes, like Ryuzaki knows Naomi dies after he's done interviewing the Japanese Task Force. Well, let's how you guys like this. Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

--Broken Plans--  
**Disclaimer:** If Death Note was mine, L wouldn't have died and neither would have Naomi.  
**Summary:** Slowly, they both started to fall for each other. Then once they had formalized their plans, everything was ruined. NaomiL

* * *

A dark-haired woman walked the streets with a confident smile on. She had been requested to work with the world-famous detective L. Naomi Misora couldn't lie about it. Anticipation was spreading through her body; she was going to work with L for goodness sake, and they case they were to work on was of high priority.

Naomi had hear great things about L. He had managed to solve thousands of cases in just a few years. Though L was the greatest detective known, there was something very peculiar about him. For one, no one knew his real name. Lastly, no one had ever seen him in person. But despite these facts, excitement spread through the Misora's boy.

Upon reaching a stop light, the black-eyed woman felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and noticed the number was unknown. 'Who could it be?'

With a bit of uncertainty, Naomi answered the call. "Naomi speaking. Who is this?"

"Ms. Misora, this is L speaking." Naomi's eyes grew wide. "We have urgent business as I hope you have been informed."

"Uh…Yes, of course."

"Good. Once you arrive home, you will find a pocket with information regarding the case. I will call you tomorrow after you have reviewed the pocket."

"Yes, understood."

"Very well. Have a good day, Ms. Misora." Those were the last words the male detective spoke before ending the call. Meanwhile, Naomi was still in shock. She had been told of the case a few hours ago, and L was already calling her. It was quite refreshing actually.

Naomi had always been the type of detective who got excited at solving cases. If it were up to her, she'd be solving cases all day. She always wanted to get straight to the case; so she had been glad at receiving L's call so quickly.

And if she had to admit, his voice sounded incredibly sexy…

'What the hell am I thinking? I'm with Raye.' Naomi mentally hit herself as she once again put her phone in her pocket. After walking a few more blocks, she finally reached her home while unsuccessfully getting L's voice out of her head.

"Hey, future wife." A familiar voice reached the black-eyed woman. "Something came in the mail for you."

'Yes!' Naomi thought as she raced to open the package. Once she finally got it open, she saw L had provided a write up of their case. Apparently, some maniac had killed a couple of people and then left clues about their death. This was oddly strange.

"No, 'Hello,' for me?" Raye said as he wrapped his arms around Naomi.

"Sorry, honey. I was just looking over this. Remember I told you about my case earlier today."

"Yeah, I remember." Raye gave Naomi a protective sort of look. "I hope you know this is your last case, missy. We're getting married soon, and I don't want you to be endangered."

"Raye, I don't understand why I can't keep working. Solving cases is my life. You know that."

"Yes, but you're going to be my wife and we're going to have kids soon." The man smiled before letting go of his fiancé. "Well, I'm going to take a shower." Naomi stood baffled as she watched Raye walk away. Was she really ready to leave her job? Well if this was going to be her last case, she was glad she was going to work with L.

* * *

The next day, Naomi anxiously waited in her house with her cell phone in hand. For hours she paced around her living room. She was glad Raye had to work, or else he would have nagged her until she put her cell phone down.

Finally, after a few hours of restlessness, Naomi's phone rang. She was shaking from the excitement that she could barely open her phone. Finally, she was able to answer. "L?"

"Call me Ryuzaki, please. You have reviewed the packet, I am sure?"

"What would you like me to do?"

"In the packet, I have provided an address for you. Meet me there in an hour."

"Okay. Good-bye." After hearing Ryuzaki hang up, the realization that she was going to meet him hit. She was going to meet L! Racing to get the address from the pocket, a wide smile spread across her face. In exactly an hour, she had reached her destination.

* * *

Naomi knocked on the door softly, but loud enough to be heard. The door finally opened to reveal a middle-aged man. Wait, did she have the right room? The L on the phone had sounded young.

"Ms. Misora. Ryuzaki is waiting for you in the living room. If you would please follow me." The old man gestured for the black-eyed woman to follow him.

"Ah. Hello, Ms. Misora. I am Ryuzaki. Please take a seat." A man with dark black hair said as he sat in the most peculiar position. In front of him, many sweets were presented. Was this man really L? "Now, Ms. Naomi—."

"Call me Naomi. No need for the Ms." Naomi said with a smile as she sat in front of Ryuzaki.

"Very well, Naomi. As you very well know, I never show myself. But after reviewing your profile, I feel that I can trust you." Hearing these words made the woman smile with pride. L had trusted her enough to show himself to her. "Anyways, as I have told you, we have a lot of work to do."

For the next few weeks, Naomi and L talked everyday. L told the woman of his latest hunch while she told him of all the clues she had gathered. The more time Naomi spent talking to the man, the more she realized that she was falling for L.

But there were two things that were against that love. For one, she was still engaged with Raye. True she did love him, but he didn't understand her passion for solving cases as L did. With L, she could talk freely about her ideas and was actually heard—something that rarely happened with her fiancé.

Unfortunately for her, there was the second reason she couldn't be with L. He didn't share the same feelings. For goodness sake, she was only another partner to him. Why would L, the greatest detective on earth, waste his time thinking about her?

What Naomi didn't know, however, was that the dark-eyed man did think about his partner…and constantly. In fact, she hadn't been requested to do the case just because she was on leave. L had specifically asked to work with her. He had reviewed her profile and saw she had a remarkable solving history. Once he had met her, he knew he had chosen the perfect person to work with. But little by little, he also began to fall in love with her. But for goodness sake, she was engaged. It wasn't if they were going to spend anytime together after the case was done.

* * *

A tugging feeling overcame Naomi's heart. After two months of investigating, she and Ryuzaki successful captured the killer. As it turned out, he had been a candidate to replace L. In order to prove his superiority, he had tried to make a case L wouldn't be able to solve. But he hadn't counted on the incredible teamwork of Naomi and L. Now that it was over though, it was saddening. True Naomi should be happy the case was solved, but in all honesty, she sort of wasn't. Solving the case meant she would no longer see…

"L. Hey."

"Naomi. Hi." L's barefoot scratched the other. He knew this day had to come sooner or later, but he had wished it had been later—much later.

"Well, I just wanted to say thank you. I had a great time working with you." Naomi's voice began to quiver as she looked into L's eyes.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it, too." His eyes gave away the feelings inside him.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving." Just as Naomi stood up to leave, she felt a hand grasp her arm. She turned around and came face to face with L. His mouth then crashed into Naomi's and the two began to kiss with immense passion.

"Naomi, I think I'm in love with you." L said once they pulled apart.

"I think I do, too. But Raye. I can't leave him." Naomi's voice once again began to quiver. L took Naomi into his arms and comforted her.

"I know."

"L before I leave, tell me you love me again."

L wiped off Naomi's tears. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Her loud sobs were then muffled by L's lips on her own. Soon their sweet kiss once again turned passionate. They could no longer contain their feelings towards one another. Their clothes were soon off, and they were both discovering the other's bodies. That day, they both showed what they really felt.

* * *

Following that night, Naomi and L couldn't stay apart. They never saw each other again because they both knew they wouldn't be able to contain their feelings. However, every night the two would stay up hours talking on the phone. They held no relationship, since Naomi was still engaged to Raye, but it wasn't as if the two didn't occasionally speak of the love.

Their conversation lasted for months. Everyday, the two would talk at the exact time, without fail. It was usually L who called the woman, so it surprised him when she called him in them middle of the day.

"Naomi, what's wrong?"

"H-h-he's dead, Lawliet. He's dead." The man felt the desperation in the woman's voice.

"Who's dead?"

"Raye. I think Kira killed Raye, L." Ryuzaki's eyes grew wide. Why would Kira kill Raye? "A few days ago, Ray had to resent his id. Next thing we knew, he was dead. L, let me help you solve this case. I know you're handling it."

L didn't have to ask how she knew that, but to allow her to get involved in this. He knew she was highly skilled; after all, they had worked together. She was remarkable, but she could get killed. Kira was a monster and L didn't want anything to happen to the Misora. "I can't let you risk you risk your life. I won't allow it."

"Even if I don't join you, I'm still in danger. Remember that I was engaged to Raye. Who knows? Kira might already know about me."

'She's thought of everything.' L thought as Naomi waited for his respond. "Promise me I'm not going to lose you."

"I promise. But you promise me I'm not going to lose you either."

"I promise."

"But listen. If something were to happen—no listen to me. I love you. We have our lives ahead of us."

"Marry me." L finally blurted out.

"Are you serious?" Naomi heard L's confirmation and a smile grew on her face. Life was short, as Raye's death had proven. And life was especially in danger with the Kira killings. So why not live on with the person you're in love with? "Yes! I do."

"Good." L felt a smile grow on him as well. "I have to go now. Take care for me."

"I will. You, too. I love you, L."

"I will. I love you, too."

* * *

L sat in front of the Japanese Special Task Force. He had agreed with Naomi the previous night that she would call him at the same time they always talked. But there was a feeling of dread that was flowing through his body. Something was wrong.

After interviewing all the people on the Task Force, the feeling wouldn't leave his side. He took his cell phone out and dialed Naomi's number. After a few rings, all he heard was her voicemail. Dammit! Why wasn't she answering?

"L." A voice came from behind the genius.

"Yes, Watari." Watari knew L better than anyone, and he knew of the feelings L possessed for the Japanese woman. That was why it was killing him inside for what he was about to say.

"Ms. Misora is dead. It seems she has committed suicide."

The dark-haired man felt as if his heart could have stopped right then and there. She committed suicide? But why? She wouldn't have. She couldn't have. They were going to get married. They had their lives planned out…

"It had to be Kira." L softly muttered. His body began to fill with rage. Kira had broken his and Naomi's plans. Ignoring Watari's concerned look, L walked towards the window. He stared out and looked at the passing cars.

"I'll find him and catch him for you, Naomi. I promise." The black-eyed man said as he thought of the woman of his life. But alas, the dark-haired man could not follow through with his plan. Had it not been for Light Yagami, both L and Naomi would have lived their happily ever after.


End file.
